Race of Love
by LaLa Land 14
Summary: Bella came to forks from Miami after DK,the drift king,shot her.She lives on the rez with the pack until she gets a call from her crew saying her BFF's life was in danger.She goes back to face her past and fight for her friends life.
1. Authors Note

**Hey reader people! I know I haven't updated my other stories in awhile but I'm waiting on my beta. So, I got permission from XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX to write a story with one of the characters from 'Drift Queen of America' . The character is DK and she gets full credit for him. I don't own Twilight.**


	2. Secrets

Bella POV

I was watching the pack play video games when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and cursed, "Fuck!"

The pack turned to look at me but I ignored them and answered the phone. "Hey, Jessica," I greeted. The packs tension eased as they remembered the mention of Jessica Stanley, thinking it was her on the other end.

"Hi, B.R. I, Uh, have bad news. Spider took Hannah and he wants me to get one of my best racers to win her back."

My heart stopped and I'm sure my jaw touched the floor. Hannah? Not her. Damn it! I made sure they wouldn't be touched by fucking Spider.

I composed myself enough to ask, "What are the terms of the race?" my voice may have wavered slightly with worry.

Jessica said quietly to make sure I heard everything right, "It's a race from Miami to Phoenix and whoever wins gets Hannah, alive and intact."

After carefully reviewing what Jess said over in my head, I told her I would be in Miami soon and to get my drifting car ready. She agreed and we hung up.

I took a preparing breath before I faced the pack's shocked faces and said, "I have to go to Miami to save my best friends life. Who wants to come with me?" Paul, Leah, Quil, and Jake raised there hands, obviously more curious than their masked faces showed.

I nodded faced Sam.

"Do you mind if I take them for a bit? They'll have access and be able to phase when necessary."

Sam hesitated, mulling over the risk of losing four of his wolves, but decided it was fine. Surprising him, i gave him a hug and ran to Jake's car.

I got in the drivers seat and told them I was driving, as soon as they had crouched in the tiny space as much as they could. I shot out of La Push at 150 and stopped at my house.

After running inside, I packed my most slutty articles of clothing and told Charlie what was going on.

He knew about racing and was fine with it as long as I did not get in trouble. He was the chief of police, after all.

I changed into a blood red tank top and black shorts. I put a red rose clip in my hair, did my make up, and slipped on my converse. When the guys and Leah saw me, their eyes widened. I just smirked to myself and gestured with my finger for them to get out of the Rabbit and follow me.

I went to the garage and pulled the tarp off my car. It was black with a rose on the hood and blood dripping over the sides.

Quil started to ask something but I said, "I'll answer your questions on the way there just get in."

They obeyed and I sped out of Forks, a final wave to a worried Charlie.

A few minutes later Paul said, "Bella, why do you have such an awesome car and why are we going to Miami?"

I laughed and replied, "Paul, I have this car because I'm drift queen. We're going to Miami because my best friend is being held hostage by my worst enemy."

Jake had stayed quiet up until this point but started yelling when I said I was drift queen.

"What do you mean 'drift queen'?"

I sighed and said, "Listen Jacob, I am drift queen. I street race and drift cars. I have a gun and have shot it before. I dated DK, the drift king! I don't give a fuck what you think about me or my life but you will not tell me what's right and what's wrong."

When I was finished with my speech, Jake looked shocked and Paul, Leah, and Quil looked proud.

"Bella, would it be wrong to ask you to have sex with me?" Paul asked cockily.

I laughed and said, "No, Paul it wouldn't be wrong but we would have to wait until we get to the warehouse because the last time I had sex in a car, it was with DK and I'd rather not relive those memories."

Paul looked lustfully at me and said, "How much longer until we get there?"

I smirked and pretended to think before saying, "Like, a few days. And I would never have sex with you."

He looked like I had just killed his favorite puppy.

Jake said, "If your life was so perfect then why did you ever come to Forks in the first place?"

Leah looked like she was ready to rip his dick off and slap him with it. Hmm, I didn't know if that was because of the sadness in Jakes voice or the fact that he was a guy and absolutely clueless.

I laughed bitterly and said, "Jake, my life isn't perfect and never will be. I came to Forks because DK shot me after I beat him in a race for fun. He said he was sorry and drove away. I went home after the doctor removed the bullet and my mom had all of my stuff packed and sent me to Forks because I was too 'wild and irresponsible to take care of-'" I stopped because I didn't particularly want them to know this part of my life yet, if not ever.

Quil opened his yap anyway and said, "Take care of what?"

I growled and he shut up.

Jake looked sick but, still, he asked, "Do you have a kid now too?"

I lowered my eyes and he snarled. "You have a kid!" my last thought was 'Uh-oh'. And I instinctfully let my fingertips brush the metal of the gun beneath my seat should he attack.

**What did ya think?**


	3. Reunions

Jake's body was blurring from shaking so much. If he gets any angrier, he will phase inside my car.

"Jake! If you phase inside my car I'll neuter you!" I threatened, my voice as cold as ice.

His shaking stopped until he was barely vibrating.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked brokenly.

I sighed, letting my fingers dropped from the cool metal under my chair before placing it back on the wheel. My eyes trained on the black pavement in front of me as I replied, "I didn't want you or the rest of the pack to think of me any differently. I swear I would have told you if I wasn't so scared of what people would think."

He sighed, "Will you tell me about your kid? I might not like it but it's still part of my family."

I smiled and started telling him about my daughter, "Well, she's a girl not an 'it' and I had her when I was 14. . . so she's like four now. Her full name is Avril Kapri Kingston. She has DK's blue eyes and his hair, but she acts a lot like me. Has a little attitude problem, but the crew adores her. She's treated like a princess. That's really everything."

He nodded and said softly, ignoring the three passengers in the back, "She sounds wonderful, besides the looking like DK part." he said the last part teasingly.

I laughed and we continued towards Miami peacefully.

We arrived at the my crew's warehouse/hangout type place a few days later.

"Watch this," i smirked.

I pulled my gun from its hide out and pulled the barrel back, placing a little kiss towards the shaft. Rolling down my window, I lazily drew my arm into Miami's hot sun and pulled the trigger. The bang echoed through the empty, barren streets.

And then there was silence.

"What are we waiting for?" Leah snapped.

"Patience is a virtue, Leah," I murmured, my eyes squinting at the garage door.

A few seconds later it opened, revealing Jeremy strolling down the steps in his black silk boxers holding his gun upside down, barrel hole pointed towards pavement as he sauntered closer.

"B! That was sooo not funny!" he whined.

I rolled my eyes, getting out of the car - pointedly ignoring Jacob's warning growl- and hugged him saying, "Can we go inside? My car is not going to sit outside in the heat all day."

He nodded, pressing a button on a small remote controller in his gun-free hand, nodding that he would park the car in the warehouse.

I smiled and turned to the pack, gesturing with my hand as I told them to follow me. I led them to the place where the crew kept their cars; Jeremy was sitting on his hood, fully dressed, texting someone.

Me, being the delightful and easily pissed off person I am, sat on my hood to my newly parked car and texted him.

'Stop texting and stuff or I'll hurt you!'

(I was in a very good mood. Can't you tell?)

He looked at me and gulped. I smiled innocently at him just as I heard the squeal of tires.

The pack looked towards the sound just as I stood, my gun clutched in my hand, hidden behind my back.

Jessica came first in her blue car. Then came Ember in her black and grey car. Lastly, Justin came with his red car. They all hugged me, or in Jessica's case - slapped me and then kissed my cheek. I was happy, doing the intro's, until I saw a fourth car. It was blue and faded to black in the back. I knew this car, it was DK's. Crap.

God's just laughing it up, up there, isn't he?


	4. Getting back together

When DK got out of his car, I had to stop myself from moaning.

Sweet baby Jesus, he looked just as hot as before, perhaps more. He had blonde surfer hair and bright blue eyes. . . Oh those eyes . . .

"BR, why are you here?" he asks, innocently even. As if he didn't know.

"You have Hannah!" I growled, "Why are you here?"

He sighed, "I wanted to see you and Avril again."

I just growled louder and shouted, "You are never going to see Avril again! How do I know you won't hurt her like you did me?"

Then he did something I did not expect. He stepped towards me with determination in his eyes. His arm grabbed mine roughly and pulled me into his chest. And thats when he did it. That's when he kissed me.

I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck. I've been away from him for how long? I think I deserve to at least have a make out with the father of my child.

The pack growled when I wrapped my legs around his waist and moan. Oh, he knows just what to do to get me going.

We broke apart panting and I nodded ferociously, my fingers still laced in his silky hair.

I agreed, "Okay, you can see her but first you're going to fuck me."

A devilish smirk appeared on his face and he pressed his lips to my pulse point before whispering in my ear, "My pleasure."

That was all the confirmation i needed. I turned to my crew and the pack, "Uh, we'll be back in two minutes."

"Two?" DK asked, feigning hurt.

"Ok, um, maybe a lot longer," I relented, a crimson blush rushing to my cheeks. "If someones dying, don't even think about disturbing us."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my room.

The door shut and he flipped the lights off, knowing my room by heart.

"Looks the same," he smirked, taking in my room.

"Stop stalling. The sooner you fuck me the sooner you see her," I moaned as I started to nibble on his ear.

"Then let's get started," he whispered huskily.

He pushed me back until my knees felt the bed. With a rough shove, I fell back on the bed, a squeal of delight escaping my lips.

"I'm gunna fuck you hard and long and-"

I cut him off as my lips crashed to his. A warm hand traveled under my shirt, winding until it reached the back of my bra, unhooking it without any hesitation.

"You've gotten better," I murmured against his lips.

"You and I practiced a lot," he replied, before silencing me.

He pulled my shirt off, my bra shortly following. Before I could say anything, he trailed kisses down my neck and nipped at my collar bone. I could not contain my moan.

Oh this man-

"Oh god, Dame," I moaned, just as his hot mouth captured my breast. He began to work the other with his hand.

My back involuntarily arched into him and he groaned just as my hips brushed against his jeans.

"Take it off," I ordered in a breathless voice.

The hand that was kneading my boob went to his black shirt and he struggled to get it off. Rolling my eyes at his clumsiness, I shoved him so he was lying next to me and then followed, straddling him. His hard erection was straining against his jeans, just below my hips. I ground into him, smirking as he groaned and his eyes shut.

I decided to end his suffering, as it was causing me to suffer as well, and I pulled his shirt off. Tracing a scar on his chest, just over his heart, I started to fumble with his buckle.

"Oh Bel-" he moaned as I placed a feather light kiss on his tattoo, just between that delicious 'V' and right below the navel. His hips bucked and I giggled.

"Patience is a virtue," I said for the second time that day as I pulled his belt off before unzipping his jeans and ripping them off of him.

A large tent protruded from his boxers, and I once again kissed the tattoo saying 'My girls: Avril and Bella', causing him to groan once more.

He flipped me over, finally having enough of my taunting games, and pulled off my bottoms as well as my panties in one fluid movement.

"You on the pill?" he asked as he pulled his boxers off.

My eyes hungrily ate up his stiff member.

"Hell yes. Now get your di-" I was effectively cut off as he gripped my thigh and thrust himself inside of me.

We both moaned at the same time, and without waiting a second, I bucked my hips against him, relishing the fact I felt full.

I kicked my leg over his shoulder, causing him to penetrate me at a new angle.

"Oh my dear lord," I moaned. "Dame, harder. Oh yes. Faster. No don't you dare go easy."

He followed my every command, knowing better than to doubt me. The best make-up, come back sex I've ever had, I can say that truthfully.

After 5 hours, we fell asleep spooning. My body flush against his and his arms holding me protectively to his warm self.

When we woke up, I was extremely sore. Not just my lower body ached, but my arms as well.

I traced the scar on his heart that he had received not too long ago. The shape was a jagged line, But before I could admire and reminise about that nightmare of a night he had received it, Damon's eyes shot open and he lazily grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Damon, could you carry me?" I plead.

He laughs and nods, pressing his lips to my forehead before I rolled out of bed and fell to the floor. I crawled to the closet, pulling on a t-shirt that said 'I'm a virgin (P.S this shirt is old)' with a halo over it and some black leggings.

DK carried me to the living room after redressing in his clothes from last night. As we entered, I saw the pack and my crew throw us dirty looks. I just ignored them for the moment and settled on DK's lap as he sat down on an empty sofa.

I shot a glare at them and they look away from us, my crews faces turning into disappointment.

Jake sighed as he took in my appearance, "Why did he carry you in here?"

I blush lightly, snickering as I replied, "I just spent five hours having hot, passionate, angry sex and you think I won't be sore?"

He starts shaking as his mind let my words settled in. Snarling, he asked, "Did he hurt you?"

DK huffed hautily and smirked, "I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do."

Jake looks at me blankly and stated eerily calm, "You let him touch you?"

Rolling my eyes, I giggled, "It's sorta required when sex occurs."

Abruptly, he made his way to the front door and slammed it behind him as he stormed outside.

My phone rang as everyone looked after him in silence. I grimaced, excusing myself and limping as I headed into the kitchen. As soon as I recognized the voice, I wished I had slept in.

"Bella! Alice could not see you and I was starting to get worried. Love, where are you and why can't Alice see you? Are you with those mutts-"

I growled cutting him off as I spat, "You were worried about me! You weren't worried when Victoria was hunting me! If she wasn't so understanding, I would be dead! She and I are great friends now; and another thing, I do not want you to have Alice look for me anymore. My future is mine and mine only and if you don't like it then go fuck yourself! I am with the pack in Miami but you probably don't want to know what I'm doing. I'm not the angel you though I was."

I smirked evilly as he said desperately. "Love, werewolves are dangerous! I'm coming to get you right now!"

I laughed, "Edward, you can't do that. Remember, you can't come to Miami without sparkling like a fairy princess."

He started to say that he would just come out in the night, but the phone was yanked from him.

I heard some arguing and then Emmett was on the phone, "Sis! Can you please tell me what you're doing that Dickward wouldn't like? I'm in the woods away from the family. Pretty please with cherries on top? I'm dying here!"

I laughed, sincerely missing my big brother bear, "Sure Emmett." I explained everything to him. After I convinced him to not kill DK, we hung up, me smirking triumphantly.

I looked around the living room as I came back and noticed that Jessica was sitting on Paul's lap and Ember was sitting on Quil's. Leah was cuddling up to Justin and Jake is standing by the door looking much calmer than when he left.

"Did y'all imprint?" I ask softly, just in case my crew didn't know and only the wolves could hear me.

The wolves in the room nodded.

"Do they know?" I tried again and as I got their nod, I talked louder so everyone could hear. "Okay. DK? Do you want to go get Avril from my mom?"

He nodded eagerly, "I'll go warm up the car."

"Um, DK it's Miami. I highly doubt the car needs warming," I giggled. I grabbed my keys, which were hanging by Jake. As I stepped by said wolf, he inhaled deeply before letting out a growl.

I pressed the automatic start button as we got near my car and I took the drivers seat as DK took the passenger seat. I speed out of the garage and arrive at Mom and Phil's house 10 minutes later.

Before I could even begin to walk towards the small beach house, my Mom came outside with Avril on her hip.

"Uh, hey mom," I greeted awkwardly. She looked me over and then looked towards DK as he joined my side.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice wasn't bitter, but a little exasperated.

"Mom, we, uh, were wondering if you'd actually give our daughter back to us. You know I can take care of her. I haven't been racing in eighteen months,"

She sighed, "If you get hurt once, I won't even warn you that I will take you to court for custody of my granddaughter. Racing is no positive environment for a child."

"I know, mom," I told her.

She fidgeted as she handed me my daughter, who smiled brightly as she saw me and her father. "I'm sorry for sending you away, but I didn't want you to get hurt again."

"Well taking my daughter from me and forcing me away hurt me more than I think you'll imagine," I told her coldly.

"I realize that now," she said quietly. "Jessica came around a few days ago and took her things somewhere. I don't know where so I would ask her."

"I will," I nodded.

Another moment later of standing in awkward silence, she retreated into the house with a goodbye to the three of us.

I strapped Avril into her car seat and drive back to the warehouse. Damon didn't dare speak because he could see I was reeling in anger.

When we got back to the warehouse, everyone was asleep.

DK and I put Avril in Hannah's empty bed, knowing no one would mind, and went to my room.

"Damon, will you take a shower with me?" I whispered seductively.

He nodded immediately and I led him to the bathroom. I turn on the warm water and pull my shirt over my head. DK walks up to me and kisses me hotly and passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned as I realized he was already naked. We broke apart and I unhooked my bra, letting it fall to the floor.

We slid into the shower, me lathering soap all over his body. He kneaded shampoo into my hair as the water rolled off of both of our skin.

"Could you get any more beautiful?" he whispered before shoving me against the tiled wall.

"That probably explains why you got hotter," I whispered against his lips.

He didn't question my logic, and instead I wound my legs around his waist. I moaned as he entered me and soon the water washed all the soap off our joined bodies. His thrusts Became frenzied and soon, after many moans and me crying out Gods name more times than I could count, we reached our climax at the same time.

As we lie in bed- I don't remember how we got there- I hear a gasp from the window.

I lift my head to see what it was, and my body froze up. I was promised that I'd never see this face again. Edward's face. He was looking at me through the window, his eyes glaring at DK and I. After I had amazing sex with DK. Fucking screw my life.


	5. Affairs

**Edward POV**

As soon as Emmett ran away with the phone, I began running towards Miami. Bella could be seriously injured by one of those mutts. She could be tracked down by any nomad that caught her scent. If I could catch her scent just running, I had no doubt she was in danger. Around nightfall, I arrived, the sky a dark purple, and the bustling city streets letting me know that the city wasn't asleep just yet.

Following the scent to a window of a quaint building, I peeked inside. My beautiful Bella was in bed with a man, the blanket covering her body, but the clothes across the floor gave me the heartbreaking conclusion. She had had sex. Coupled with the fact that the stench of their coupling was strong in the air, it originated from the two.

Apparently, I was louder than I thought. Bella's head rose as she opened her eyes and widened in shock as they connected with mine. I knew my expression was one of hurt as I was truly heartbroken. I didn't think I was that loud. My hurt turned to shock when she raised a delicate pale hand towards me and lifted her finger into an obscene gesture. Obviously, those vile creatures from the reservation have influenced her negatively.

A hot hand yanked on my ankle, causing me to crash to the ground. I landed in a rose bush, though the thorns didn't penetrate my solid skin. Jacob Black was standing above me, two hands at my shoulders, pushing me towards my family only a few feet away.

"Stay away from here, leech," he spat. "Come back again, I'll make sure you can never have sex again, Mosquito."

I flinched, finding the threat to be not too out of the ordinary, nor too outrageous for him to accomplish. I fled with my family close behind, heading north.

**Bella POV**

Creepy ** **ing stalker **. I knew one of the wolves had made him leave, although he'll probably be back. I snuggled deeper into DK's chest. I didn't remember falling asleep but when I opened my eyes again the sun was shining through the curtains. I rolled over and saw bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"D, do you remember that beach you took me to when we first met?" I don't know why I asked. It had been so long since I had gone there, I shouldn't have even remembered it.

"The one that I took you to on your 15th birthday?" I nodded. "Yeah, I remember. Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just miss the way things were. Before Jason taught me how to race, before I got pregnant. When it was just us."

He sighed. "Do you regret it?" I shook my head. "Want to go there today?"

"Can we? What about Avril?" I asked anxiously. DK laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"We can either leave her here or take her to your mom." I grimaced. I would rather swim naked through a lake of poisonous leeches than leave her with my mom. However, the last time I left her with Jason and Ember she learned in detail how to play 'toddler paintball'.

"Or we could leave her with your parents." I looked up at him pleadingly.

"Okay, we'll leave her with my parents. Go get ready, I need to do something." I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I walked into my bathroom, pretending I didn't see the look in his eyes. The same distant look he had when he shot me.

**DK POV**

After making sure Bella was busy, I redressed in my clothes and slithered downstairs. Outside, I climbed into my car and reluctantly drove toward a house on the beach. A house I had become very familiar with while Bella was gone. I knocked on the white door and waited. A few minutes later, a tall, curvy, tan woman answered. A seductive smirk crossed her full lips.

"Hey, baby. I thought you said you would be back last night?" I couldn't help but run my eyes over her body. She noticed my stare and giggled. "Come in. I've been lonely without you." I followed her, closing the door behind me.

"Michelle...We can't do this anymore." I closed my eyes, expecting a slap, maybe a kick in the balls. I was surprised when I felt her warm hands running across my abs under my shirt.

"Of course we can, D. Remember, I'm your girl." I tried to argue but the words died in my mouth as I felt her undo my pants.

**Bella POV**

I took a long hot shower. After drying my hair, I put on a skimpy blue and white bikini, some denim shorts, and a blue tank top. I went to Avril's room to get her ready. She was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes. I laughed under my breath and got a sundress out of her bag. I laid her clothes out and carried her downstairs to the kitchen. There was a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast on the table along with a note.

_Bella,_

_We all went to the movies. Here is a plate (obviously)._

_Love,_

_Everyone._

I laughed and sat down. I shared the food with Avril. After that, we went into the living room. I turned the tv on and Avril clapped at the opening credits of Spongebob. I layed back with Avril on my stomach. 'I hope DK gets back soon.'

**DK POV**

"Oh, DK! Harder!" She wrapped her long legs around my waist. I focused on her tan skin, so different than Bella's. We had sex for hours, only stopping when she fell asleep.

I ran my hair through Michelle's glossy black hair. I pressed my lips against hers gently one last time and slipped out of the bed. I got dressed quietly and quickly so I wouldn't wake her up.

"D? Where are you going?" I cringed as her sleep-filled voice reached my ears. I turned back towards her, she was sitting in the middle of the bed with a sheet covering her nakedness.

"Nowhere, baby. Go back to sleep." I whispered. She layed back down and I left.

Driving back to Bella's place, I felt guilty. 'I finally get her back and I cheat on her with her best friend. Ok, I'll just not tell her and stop screwing around with Michelle.' An image of Michelle's naked body ran through my mind. 'Or I can not tell her and just go to Michelle when I absolutely need to.'

I knew it was wrong, but I needed both of them.

**Michelle POV**

I lay in my bed feeling good. I knew DK just wanted sex. I was fine with that. I felt a little guilty about **ing my best friend's boyfriend, but it was just sex. It's not like I was trying to steal him from her, it wasn't hurting anyone.


End file.
